


Everybody knows your name

by Elijah_Dentwood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Claiming, M/M, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijah_Dentwood/pseuds/Elijah_Dentwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only way to be safe in Purgatory is for Dean to claim Castiel before any of the other creatures longing to get revenge try anything. It's rough and dirty, but there's a warm after-glow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody knows your name

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN kinkmeme.

His name is on the tongue of every creature who resides here. They gather in the woods, working themselves up to an attack. Tonight they've fought off a couple of vampires, the weakest of a group sent to test them. After the attack Cas tells Dean to build a fire; Dean needs the warmth, and he can tell that the darkness bothers him even if he doesn't say anything. 

When Dean finally gives in to sleep Cas sits by his side, listening to the whispering in the woods. As he listens he realizes that it isn't words, it's thoughts, _prayers_ he can hear. The monsters are praying to him. A graphic depiction of Dean's death fills his mind; bloody and wet, all too real. Cas shudders and places his hand gently on Dean's chest just to feel him breathe. 

He trapped these souls and he can't blame them for wanting their revenge, but he cannot protect Dean and sacrifice himself to them. 

'Cas?' Dean's voice cuts clearly through the prayers. Dean looks down at the hand on his chest and back up to him. Cas doesn't want to share the monsters intentions with Dean, so instead he takes away his hand and tucks it into his coat pocket. 

So far only the young and easily riled have come out of the woods, but soon it will be the stronger beasts. They think that if they can take charge of Cas it will give them a position in Purgatory beyond challenge. Cas has heard their messages; they want to claim him, to take their revenge and take their place over him and every other creature in this terrible place. 

Dean watches the fire light flicker over Cas' face. His skin is marked with dirt and there's more stubble on his face than usual. He doesn't know whether the angel can't control that stuff here, or doesn't want to. 

'Dean,' Cas says. Dean rubs his palm across his face and sits up. 'The stronger ones are coming soon,' he tells him, looking ahead into the fire 'they're going to be almost impossible to fight and they all want to assert their dominance over me.' 

'Not to kill you?' asks Dean, sounding confused. The vampires they fought earlier had been happily swinging their sharp nails about, looking to clamp down their fangs on either him or Cas. 

'It's a constant battle for survival in here, they think if they can show ownership over me they'll be untouchable,' Cas explains, 'and of course they want revenge, so the experience will hardly be a pleasant one.' Dean's lips are twisted with distaste as he listens. 

'What if I...I mean, what if we showed them it's you and me....' Dean trails off, sounding unsure of himself and what he's saying. He hates the idea of hurting Cas, but if it's a case of having a fight so they can keep safe he'll do it. 

Cas pulls his gaze away from the fire to look at Dean. He's filthy and there is blood crusted on his forehead from the earlier fight. 'You want to dominate me?' Cas asks, his tone serious. 

There's a flare of color in Dean's cheeks beneath the dirt. Cas says it so innocently but Dean's mind isn't so sweet and the words kick up images that aren't helpful. After a moment he sits up and straightens his shoulders, 'If it's gonna get our asses out of here in one piece,' he offers, 'then yeah, but do you want me to do, bite you by the scruff of the neck? Punch you in the face?' He's joking because that's all you can do in the face of this bullshit. 

Cas shakes his head, 'violence means so many things here, it's a way of settling even the smallest disputes. We would have to have sex, in a way that shows your dominance over me.' Dean just stares because he's sure Cas is trying to make a joke himself but there's not even a trace of humor. 

'I understand that it may be unacceptable to you, Dean. I know that you may find it impossible to-' uncharacteristically Cas allows his thoughts to fall away, feeling confused and a little embarrassed that this matters to him. He has always felt drawn to Dean, in ways that are both heart-achingly human and soul-crushingly beyond that. He had once said himself that they share a profound bond, and he had never found a more accurate way to describe his feelings for Dean. 

Dean's eyes are a little wider than usual, lips parted in wordless surprise. Cas clenches his fist in his pocket, realizing that it was foolish to suggest, that is probably the ridiculously _human_ nature of lust that dared him to say it. His vessel is male, and he has only ever seen Dean express interest in women, has never had reason to even hope that Dean might feel anything other than camaraderie or friendship towards him, but hope is yet another human construct that he's fallen to. 

He is still lost in self-doubt when Dean tips his head down and kisses him. It's soft and unsure but it sends a flood of warmth though Cas anyway. Dean stops kissing him and stares at his mouth, frowning slightly. 'Not gentle,' Cas says, and he begins to elaborate but Dean has already figured it out. He's straddling him, pushing him down.

Dean grips a handful of Cas' shirt to keep his back from touching the ground. He kisses him again but this time there's no hesitation; it's violent and clashing, a claiming kiss. Cas tries to reciprocate but Dean lets go of his shirt and he drops the short way to the ground, spine hitting hard against the floor. He's followed by Dean who pins down one arm and uses his other hand to grip Cas' hair, tipping his head to one side to expose his neck. 

Cas makes a couple of small whimpers as Dean's fingers bruise his upper arm and pull hard at his hair. He can still hear them in the woods, the ones who wanted to claim him themselves. There is a change in tone in shadow of the trees and the whispering is of Dean's actions, his bravery and foolishness. Perhaps they think Cas will destroy him shortly. Dean bites down in point where Cas' neck curves to his shoulder, releasing the flesh as Cas bucks underneath him. If part of him still believes he doesn't want this it's hard to deny with his cock straining uncomfortably in his jeans. He lets go of Cas' arm and slides a hand down his body, across his stomach and down to Cas' white hospital pants because he needs to feel his reaction to this. 

Dean's hand reaches down, strays across Cas' balls and up along the length of his erection. He knows he should explain, but he can feel Dean's body playing along and he supposes that human bodies are always willing with the right encouragement. Maybe it even means Dean might find some enjoyment from it. 

Dean grips at the front of his shirt again, this time tugging Cas forward. 'On your knees,' Dean orders, pulling Cas forward so hard his legs hurt and he scrambles to get them underneath him. This isn't what he's ever imagined but Dean's unforgiving grip and determined lust are distracting him away from the fact that this is essentially tactics. 

He's on his knees but Dean has moved behind him. Cas can hear him taking off his clothes, dropping them on the ground. The anticipation of Dean's next touch is making him shiver but after a moment there's been nothing and he turns around carefully. Dean is naked, his back to Cas, facing out into the woods. 

'Every one of you sick fucks can watch this,' Dean shouts out to the shifting shapes in the trees, 'or get the hell out of here, because he's _mine_ , and once we're done here we're leaving – any of you get in my way, I'll kill you.' There's a pause and silence. 'You hear me?' 

Cas stares out into the trees, wondering if Dean is waiting for a reply. After a moment Dean turns round and looks down at him, conveying a look at is too complex for Cas to dissect. Dean moves behind him again and pulls down his pants. Cas quickly thrusts his arms out in front of him so that he doesn't fall flat on his face. 

'Fuck,' Dean murmurs, tugging Cas' pants down as far as the angle of his legs will allow. He slips his hand down to Cas' ass and runs a finger along the cleft, probing at his hole when he finds it. He has to force his finger in and there's not much room for movement. Cas makes a noise that isn't quite pain. Dean pulls out his finger and spits on two fingers, works them both inside the angel. This time Cas pushes back. 

Dean has never wanted to fuck someone so badly in his life. The noises coming from Cas as he works his fingers inside him are so raw and he's holding nothing back. It's gone too far for anything else and Dean bites back the urge to say something nauseatingly sweet and instead says, 'You got no idea how much I want this.' 

Fingers twist at his hip, pinching at the flesh and twisting at anything with enough grip. Dean is edging the tip of his cock in slowly, taking out his impatience on the rest of Cas' flesh. It lasts just as long as it takes to get the head inside him and Dean is thrusting forward, sending Cas flat forward onto the ground. He turns his head so it's his cheek pressed against the ground. Dean follows, letting out a loud 'unf' as he's finally all the way inside Cas. He moves his arms underneath Cas so he's holding him up off the ground again, supporting his weight and bouncing him up and down on his cock. 

'Tell them all who you answer to now,' Dean demands breathlessly. 

'You,' Cas says quietly, lost in the rhythm of Dean's thrust, the pressing of flesh inside him that's making his legs tight and shaky, and his cock is so hard and desperate for friction. 

'Say it,' Dean urges, slamming Cas down onto him hard.

'Dean,' he moans out, trying anything he can to urge one of Dean's hands down towards his cock. Dean rewards the movement by pitching Cas forward again and twisting a hand in his hair, pulling his head back as he begins to make jerkier, shorter thrusts. 

Dean's hand releases his hair as his orgasm hits. He trails blunt nails down Cas' back leaving thick red welts as he fills him with come. His cock gives a final twitch of orgasmic pleasure and he pulls down, pulling Cas onto his side as he lays down on the ground. 

They lay for a moment, the only sounds a light wind shuffling leaves on the ground and Dean's harsh breathing. Cas turns to face him, slides up close. He's still hard but still can't ask. Dean leans in and kisses him slowly, sleepily. He moves his hand down between them and wraps it around Cas' cock, already sticky-tipped with come. It only takes a few twists of Dean's wrist and Cas loses it, moaning into Dean's mouth and spilling come over his hand. 

Dean wipes off his hand and wraps his arm over Cas, pressing increasingly sleepier and smaller kisses against his mouth. 'Next time, gentle,' Dean says through a yawn, letting his eyes close. 

'Yes, next time,' Cas says, surrounded by monsters and unsure of his future except that it holds the promise of _next time_.


End file.
